Hope and Redemption
by AnimeCheetah11
Summary: Just when the groups about to give up on living, unexpected hope comes their way *WARNING: May contain spoliers of later episodes of The Walking Dead*
1. The Beginning

"John I want you and your team to head to M7G-677 on the Daedalus, the people of the planet have not made any contact for 4 months, we tried dialling but, the wormhole didn't open up" Elizabeth told them calmly.

Rodney looked up "that planet with all the kids?" he asked curiously. Elizabeth nodded "well, their stargate could have been destroyed or they might have buried it" Rodney said looking at a laptop "or the wraith might be there, preventing anyone from dialling in" Teyla spoke up from next to john, Ronan's jaw clenched a little. "Alright, we'll head out" John said, looking at his team, they all nodded in affirmation. "Alright, check in at twelve hundred" Elizabeth said before heading to her office.

John, his team and Zelenka walked next to the stargate and radioed the Daedalus "alright Coldwell, we're ready" John said into his headset. "Alright Major, I'll beam you up now" Stephen replied before the team were transported up to the spaceship.

The second they were there Rodney walked away into a lab, Zelenka followed. While John. Teyla and Ronan stood on the bridge behind Coldwell.

A few hours later Rodney's voice sounded over the radio "John, I think we have a problem," Rodney spoke quickly through the radio. "What's up?" John asked already heading to Rodney's lab with Teyla and Ronan. "The Daedalus is about to make a jump into a vortex, and I can't stop it" Rodney voice rose a pitch. Suddenly an alarm blared and a yellow warning blinking light went off on the ship "McKay!" John shouted as he reached Rodney and Zelenka. "Major, we have tried everything we can, its sucking us in, there's a 50/50 chance of us going to an alternate universe, but there's also a 50/50 chance of space tearing the ship apart," Radek adjusted his glasses on his nose "we have no way of predicting the outcome" he finished. Rodney nodded "we also think that we should have everyone move closer, quite a lot of people are in corridors that could get blasted off as we go through" John nodded and radioed Coldwell "Coldwell this is Sheppard, we need you to get everyone on the deck, were about to go through a vortex sir" there was a brief silence then Coldwell spoke "understood Major, you should head back-""already on our way sir" John cut in.

The Daedalus was drifting closer to the vortex as everyone waited for something to happen. "Dr McKay," Coldwell began "are you sure we can't open a hyperspace window and jump out of here?" he asked, "no, we don't have nearly enough power for that, the vortex is draining power and we still need repairs to the generator after our last encounter with the replicators and I can't fix it unless-"Rodney's incessant speech was suddenly cut off as the Daedalus went through the vortex.

The ship creaked and shook, some computers unable to handle the pressure sparked, wiring all over the Daedalus sparking dangerously, some people getting hit by the exposed wiring. Alarms were blaring and everyone waited with bated breath, darkness slowly engulfed the ship, the only light coming from computers, artificial light and ancient devices.

"Right were almost through" Rodney said holding his tablet on his arm, staring down at it as he watched the data coming through. It showed a moving diagram of real life events as the vacuum of space sucked them in.

After another five minutes spent waiting anxiously everyone was relieved they emerged through the vortex still alive. The ship was still in one piece, they made it.

"There is a planet" Teyla said nodding out the window. Everyone turned to look at her announcement, shock and disbelief showing on the faces of all people from earth on the ship gasped, disbelieving and incredulous. Ronan and Teyla hadn't caught on yet. "Well, what is it? The wraith?" he asked, his eyes hard and impatient. Teyla seemed more concerned if anything, looking at the faces surrounding her in worry and concern.

Rodney gaped out the window before turning to face Ronan "No, that- that's earth"

**Hello! I decided to write out a The Walking Dead/Stargate Atlantis crossover, I was looking and a crossover story has never been done, BUT NEVER FEAR SAM IS HERE! I hope you liked it whoever you are reading, reviews are really appreciated, it lets me know people actually read this piece of crap**


	2. Beside the Dying Fire

"Im going after them" Andrea muttered before standing up and heading for the door.

"Don't they could be anywhere, and if Randall comes back were' gonna need you here" Lori interjects from across the room. Two seconds later Daryl and Glenn walked into the house. "Rick an' Shane ain't back?" Daryl asked

"No"

"We heard a shot"

"Maybe they found Randall?" Lori suggested

"We found Randall"

"Was he back in the shed?" Carol asked

"He's a walker"

"Did you find the walker that bit im?" Hershel asked the duo

"Weird thing is, he wasn't bit" Glen said glanced around

Maggie stared at Glen in disbelief before Daryl spoke up

"His neck was broke" Daryl continued

"So he fought back?" Maggie suggested

"Weird thing is, Shane and Randall's tracks are right on top of each other, nd' Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind im, no they were together" Daryl muttered

"Will you please get out there and find rick and Shane, and find out what on earth is goin on?" Lori almost begged

"You got it" Daryl nodded before heading back out.

Rick and Carl headed back to the farm still in shock. Carl was asking questions about Shane, and just when Rick was about to confess what he had done, he heard an all too familiar groaning noise behind him.

He glanced back the way they'd come and saw a massive horde of walkers headed straight for the farm.

His eyes widened as he watched the never-ending amount appearing from the fields. He walked quickly back to the farm and grabbed his son's arm before he quickly bee-lined to the barn, avoiding every walker in sight that reached out to grab them.

Once they were inside they held the door closed before barricading it from the inside. Walkers scratched and clawed at the door, trying to reach them

"Carl's gone" Lori panicked

"What?" Daryl asked

"He wasn't upstairs, I couldn't find him anywhere" she gasped for breath

"Maybe he's hiding?" glen suggested

"He's supposed to be upstairs im not leaving without my boy" Lori ranted on

"were gonna look again, were gonna find im'" Carol said as they headed back into the house

Rick looked around the barn for something he could use to keep the walkers at bay. He spotted something and he and Carl quickly ran further in the barn. Walkers continued to claw at the door, trying to push themselves in

Andrea gave Hershel the bag of guns, who proceeded to hand them out to the group.

"I got the numbers its no use" Daryl muttered as he watched the fast approaching walkers

"You can go if you want" Hershel suggested as he loaded his gun

"You gonna take em' all on?" Daryl asked, staring at Hershel

"We have guns, we have cars" Hershel reminded them

"Kill as many as we can," Andrea nodded "Then use the cars to draw the rest of em off the farm"

"Are you serious?" Daryl questioned

"This is my farm," Hershel told him sternly "I'll die here"

Rick hurriedly emptied a few gallons of gasoline onto the barn's floor.

He ushered Carl to hurry to climb the ladder

"W-what about you?" Carl stuttered

"I'll be right there" he reassured his son, before handing him a lighter

"Drop the lighter when I say" he told him firmly

"You can do this," Rick said, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder "Carl, I love you"

"Alright go, go, go" he muttered as he rushed to the entrance of the barn as Carl climbed the ladder

Rick shouted to keep most of their attention, before he opened the barn doors. Walkers reached out to grab him as he backed in slowly, continuing to shout. Once he made it to the ladder, he narrowly avoided walkers reaching out to grab his leg.

He gave the go, and Carl dropped the lighter. Immediately the floor was engulfed in flames. Most of the walkers were set on fire by the time he climbed up to his son.

Daryl shot several walkers before he drove over to Jimmy in the RV. Once he instructed Jimmy to circle round, he led some of the walkers away from the rest of the group.

Jimmy drove right in front of the Barn, as Rick and Carl climbed on top, escaping from the barn. About four walkers reached through the RV window and grabbed Jimmy, tearing at his leg. Jimmy's cries of pain were heard by Rick who knew they were too late to save Jimmy. He climbed down the back of the RV and helped Carl to the ground. He knew it was too late to save Jimmy when he seen the splatter of blood over the windshield, so he held onto his son and ran.

Hershel shot dozens of walkers from the front of his house, slowly decreasing their numbers as they headed for him.

Lori and a few others tried to run to a car, but Patricia was grabbed and surrounded by walkers. Beth refused to let go of her hand, and continued crying and screaming, before Lori forcefully removed her and they rushed into the car with T-Dog. Andrea got out to help Carol, who was cornered by a few walkers. Lori and the others abandoned the farm and drove off.

Hershel realised that he couldn't save the farm and almost ran into a walker, but was saved by Rick.

Rick, Carl and Hershel all left the farm together.

As Daryl watched the barn go up in flames, and just as he's about to leave he hears someone screaming; he quickly drives back and saves Carol.

Rick, Hershel and Carl stood waiting anxiously at the road they all started at when they arrived there. Carl kept telling Rick to go back to save Lori, but Rick patiently waited.

Eventually they heard the sound of an engine, and spotted Daryl and Carol on Daryl's Motorbike. Cars started arriving and Hershel grinned at Rick.

As the survivors re-united they discussed what had happened and what to do. Daryl suggested going back for Andrea, but Rick shot that idea down.

They all knew they had to leave and set off in another direction.

After everyone had stopped near a reservoir and set up a camp, everyone began questioning Rick's leadership.

Rick eventually snapped and put them in their place. Saying he had saved them time and time again, even suggesting that they leave and survive on their own.


	3. Finding a home

The next morning Rick got the entire group together and discussed the gas issue.

"I think our best option is me and Glenn go and get some gas" Maggie looked to Rick for confirmation, after what the police officer had said the night before no-one wanted to anger him.

Rick turned and looked at her with a scowl "I already said no, it's too dangerous. What would you do if a heard like the one we saw before separated us?"

For a moment there was tense silence before Daryl spoke up "well if we sit here we'll just be sitting ducks, and with no vehicles we just gonna attract more of em" he looked at Rick for a moment "I think we should just leave them and go on foot, Merle's bike is too loud for the main roads an' we have plenty of weapons" he adjusted his crossbow before walking over to Merle's bike, seeing if there was anything worth keeping.

Rick looked around the rest of the group, taking Daryl's words into consideration; he and Shane hadn't had too many target practice lessons with them, so Carol, Carl and Beth would be useless against a swarm of walkers. But the rest of them knew most of the basics, he nodded "Right we'll gather up everything we can, everyone go get your belongings, we're gonna walk from here" he walked back to the car he had driven and opened the boot, gathering up water bottles and anything else he could carry.

After getting his stuff he walked back over to the group, waiting for them to pack up he thought about the way Lori had acted around him when he told her what had happened, ever since then she'd been ignoring him and keeping her distance.

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, he didn't know how much more of this he could take, after being roughly thrown into the apocalypse, almost dying in Atlanta, finding his family, and having to kill Shane he was starting to get sick of how he was being treated like the bad guy. He had tried to keep these people safe and thought they could see that, but now everyone gave him looks of mistrust and avoided him he wondered why he even bothered.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Hershel walked over with his shotgun by his side "I think you did the right thing Rick, Shane was a danger to us all, especially after that stunt with the barn. And in time they'll see that, you just concern yourself over your boy" Rick swallowed hard and nodded, he knew that eventually he would have to be there for Lori when she gave birth, but the thought of that baby being Shane's just made him feel more alone.

When the rest of the group had gathered Rick spoke "alright, we're gonna see if there's a place for us out here, and I'm gonna need you to be quiet, the less walkers the better chance we have" he nodded once before heading out, walking past the cars he knew there'd be no going back, now they had to be careful and not use guns. He made sure Carl and Lori were in the middle of the group. T – Dog was at the back, Hershel and his daughter were in front of Lori and Carl, Maggie and glen were behind them and Daryl was at his side, crossbow raised slightly.

They walked on for about two hours before they heard the first few walkers, Rick glanced around the corner, there were only 4. He put his finger over his mouth to the group before signalling to Daryl, who nodded in response. They both stalked over to them silently, the walkers were facing the other way eating some animal on the side of the road. Daryl raised his crossbow and shot a closer one in the back of the head, before preparing another arrow and shooting again. The other two slowly turned around, flesh hanging out their mouths. The nearest one groaned and reached out for them, dragging its feet across the ground. Rick walked closer before impaling it with a machete, he pulled it out and hit it again, making sure it was dead before he swung round and hit the other square in the forehead, it grunted before falling to the ground.

Daryl walked to the end of the road before nodding at Rick, the path was clear. Rick nodded before signalling the others over, continuing on the road. "I think we should start taking the smaller roads now," Glenn spoke up from near the back "after four there's usually more of them" Rick glanced over his shoulder at him and watched as everyone immediately looked away "no, we'll stay on this road, I have a good feeling about this one" he turned back around and kept walking, ignoring the feeling of eyes on his back he just knew belonged to Lori.

Eventually they stopped for a break and everyone sighed with relief, Daryl offered to keep watch because he had nothing else to do "No, we should take turns, you and T-dog are the only ones who always keep watch, just have a break alright Daryl? I'll keep watch." He got up on his feet and patted the hunters back on his way past.

Walking over to a tree he kept his eyes on the road, waiting for any sign of trouble. He once again found himself thinking about what he had done to Shane, his colleague, his best friend, his brother. And the guilt slowly started spreading through his chest, when his thought drifted to what Lori and Shane had done he snapped himself out of it. Instead thinking about where they could go, they could secure a small town or maybe get to the coast.

After ten minutes he pushed himself off the tree "Alright, let's keep going, wanna find someplace to stay tonight instead of walking in the dark" everyone got up almost immediately, most of them silently just standing before Hershel spoke up "you heard the man, don't want little Carl to be walking in the dark do ya?" he looked at Lori who just glared at him. T – Dog got up and headed over and once again they were out on the road.

They stumbled into a few more walkers and slowly but surely the sizes of groups were getting bigger. Rick was about to change their course before something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He looked up and noticed a tall fence; he looked at the group and pointed to it. "What do you think it is?" Maggie asked, Daryl turned to look at it "dunno, could be a zoo or an army camp maybe?" he looked to Rick.

The sheriff looked at him before shaking his head and shrugging, "well we better take a look then, there could be survivors there" Carol looked at everyone before gesturing forward. Rick slowly made his way over to the fence, and when he started hearing groans he put his hand out to stop everyone. "We're gonna need to careful now alright? Could be anything" everyone nodded and got their weapons ready.

Once they reached a clearing Rick stood stunned, in front of them was a prison. Although there were walkers trying to get in from around the fence, he knew if they got inside they'd be safe, and it was gonna get dark soon. He looked at the group before talking "alright, I'm a police officer and I know how to get inside," he paused for a minute before looking down at the fence "you see that metal door over there?" he pointed to a side door "we can get in through that, there's not that many walkers over there, but we're gonna have to be really quiet so the others don't hear us alright?" everyone nodded but rick could see the fear and tension in their shoulders, if they screwed this up they were all dead, he knew that.


	4. Realization

**Alright, I'm sorry to those of you maniacs who decided to follow and review this crap story (I mean seriously, have you seen all the errors I made in the first chapter?!) but the reason I haven't updated in so long is because its seriously crap and I want to edit it to improve the crapness, there's also the fact that I had writers block. Plus the walking dead released episodes so quickly I became really far behind, I'll try to write more. And please ignore the fact that the Atlantis team have a jumper, I didn't want them to take one of those fighter jet things, and again I'm really sorry guys.**

* * *

><p>Caldwell looked up from his chair, "Earth, doctor?" he asked with a slight agitation in his voice.<p>

"Yes earth," Rodney replied, looking down at his padd, his fingers flying across the tablets screen "but not ours."

He looked up, and scowled when he saw the confused faces "We just got dragged into a black hole, and in the process we have entered an alternate dimension. Now, my tablet is showing that there is no power on earth at all, as in no lampposts, telephones, nothing! Which means this earth might not even have a Stargate, which will make it harder for us to get home with just me, Zelenka and a small science team" Rodney's voice had risen in pitch as he explained their situation to them.

Zelenka nodded, adjusting his glasses "the power required to make another black hole w-would be enormous," he stuttered "and there would be no guarantee that it would take us to our Atlantis-" Rodney cut in "it's like that Daedalus sister ship we found on that mission months ago, where we found dead versions of ourselves and kept jumping through alternate universes, except this black hole is one way as far as we know" he said looking at his team.

Everyone was silent.

Caldwell nodded "alright doctor you go with Sheppard, Ronan and Teyla on a jumper, if there's no SGC come back and we'll try to find anything you'll need to make the jump, doctor Zelenka will stay here while you're gone," he looked at John "report in 48 hours" the major nodded and they headed out to the cargo bay.

"So let me get this straight, we have no way of getting home?" John asked his scientific friend as they walked to the flight of stairs.

Rodney shook his head "think of it like this, we have limited time until the tear in space where we entered closes up," at Teyla's alarmed look he continued "now chances are the black hole is almost closed on Elizabeth's side, but we still have time to either A. Get help from this Earth's SGC, meaning me in this reality or Samantha carter, B. Make our own black hole and pray it takes us home since there's no guarantee or C. Hope that our Atlantis has contacted our SGC and they're trying to find us."

Johns face took a more alarmed expression and they hurried to the jumper "hold on a sec, how long do we have until the hole closes?" Rodney looked grim "no way to tell, I've estimated two weeks tops" John's eyebrows flew up "Two weeks?!" He exclaimed, the jumper activated when they walked in, drawing the attention of John as he sat in the pilot chair.

The rear compartment closed and the Daedalus' cargo bay opened, revealing them to space. John touched his controls and the jumper lifted off the ground, before slowly making the decent to earth.

Teyla's voice spoke up from behind John "And what will happen if this," her expression morphed into a confused didn't-know-what-she-was-talking-about "tear closes up?"

Rodney's eyes were on the holographic reading being shown on the windshield on the jumper "We'd basically be trapped here, which I do not wan- whoa whoa whoa what?!" He exclaimed looking at his padd now.

"What's up" John side glanced from the controls to his scientific team member, he felt a headache coming on. Rodney had that expression on his face, a panicky angry McKay was something he didn't want to deal with.

Rodney looked perplexed "This makes no sense," he looked up at the familiar planet and then back down "according to these readings, there's only a couple million life signs!" His eyes were bulging out his head almost "And dropping!" He added.

John tried to ignore the feeling of something being off in his gut "you sure you're tablet didn't need to be charged or something?" He tried to joke casually, to mask the fact he didn't like the way this was going.

Instead of his usual sarcastic comment, Rodney sat looking more and more panicked, it kinda reminded John of the time the scientist thought he had ate a piece of citrus off-world, the man thought he was going to die! Prepared his goodbye speeches to the Atlantis expedition and everything.

John's feeling persisted as they neared the planet, but he forced it down. Focusing on the coordinates Caldwell had given them to ease his mind. But his thoughts went straight to worst case scenario, maybe the wraith had found this Earth? That would explain the decreasing number of people. Since there was no indication of any hive ships, maybe a few got in through the gate? That was more plausible.

John snapped out of his thoughts as they entered earth's atmosphere, turning on the invisibility cloak out of habit. The jumper cruised to the surface slowly, John keeping the ship just above tree level.

Before long they noticed something about this earth was off, they passed villages and towns on their way to Cheyenne Mountain, most of them deserted, the odd person here or there. However as they neared the upcoming city of New York, thousands of people were gathered in the streets, wondering aimlessly. John slowed down for a second but didn't stop, something was wrong. Why were so many people gathered outside? Maybe in this earth they don't have any electricity? Nope, there were lampposts and street signs scattered, but no power to light them, this was his earth. Same developed country going by the state of New York, it looked identical to his Earth.

"Why are they wondering around like that?" Ronan piped up from behind John.

"We can ask our alternate selves when we get to the SG-" John was cut off by Rodney once again.

"What?! we're passing over New York yet the scans are showing only a couple hundred life signs, none from all those people we just passed" Rodney looked to John, alarm written all over his face.

This wasn't adding up, people with no life signs? "You sure you're scanning that right?" John questioned. "YES I'M SURE" Rodney shouted, "look how about we park the jumper and have a look?"

"You know we can't do that, what if you're machine's acting up and we reveal ourselves, no civilian knows about the stargate program so I'm pretty sure they'd have a heart attack seeing four people materialize out of no-where" John's word was final, his tone giving away to his increasing anger.

Silence resounded throughout the jumper as John finally navigated the ship out of the city.

They all took in the scenery of America as they flew over the countryside and villages, the sun giving this earth an untouched look. Grass grew as tall as fences, untamed, uncut. No factory smoke or pollution was to be seen, just nature taking back the earth. Grass unearthed through roads, cracking the tar apart, tree trunks forced their way through houses, vines extending through people's windows to reach out to their full potential. Cars lay unused in driveways or in the street, rust collecting in a once treasured car. It was breath-taking to witness. So similar to home yet so different, it was surreal.

They stopped the jumper in a meadow, to stretch their legs and take a break. John opened the cargo bay door to get some fresh air as they sat in the cargo hold seats. Eating rations as they admired the view, Teyla spoke "How long until we reach the SGC major?" John contemplated as he ate and made exaggerated side to side head movements "Bout three hours?" Ronan groaned and rubbed his face "Another three hours stuck in here with McKay? Shoot me now" John chuckled before movement caught his eye. The ship was still invisible yet several figures were staggering over their way, covered in blood.

The team immediately jumped up, weapons in hand, and ran out of the jumper "Are you hurt?!" Teyla shouted. As they neared it became apparent they were injured, all of them were forcing their bodies to move, their feet dragging along the ground. Upon closer inspection they looked rather thin, bones were literally showing in a few of them. As the one nearest them came into arms reach John froze. Dried blood was on this woman's clothes, which were also ripped and torn. Her face was hollowed out, making her look almost anorexic. Her blonde hair was tatted with blood and other...things John didn't want to know. But most noticeably, she had chunks of flesh missing, her teeth showing through her cheek, her arms outstretched as she neared McKay, instead of speech she seemed to be gurgling. Her glossy eyes were surrounded by maggots and she didn't seem to be able to see them.

"Stay away from him!" John shouted, lifting his gun closer to himself. She didn't stop her advances and John shot a warning shot near her feet. The noise made the several others behind her stumble in John's direction. Rodney took two steps back, staring at this woman with such aghast fear in his eyes, she stared back unblinkingly as she crashed into him. Sending both of them tumbling to the ground, the woman gurgled and groaned as she snapped at McKay with her teeth, his Blackhawk Omega vest kept her face from his skin but she persistently tried to bite him. Her arms grasping for his raised arm.

John shot her in the side yet she still persisted, acting as though getting shot was nothing. Time was running out, the other whatever they were had gotten closer, and the woman still had a hold of McKay, sweat rolled down John's face as he contemplated what to do. Finally John shot her in the head and she collapsed on top of McKay. Ronan pulled the woman off Rodney and shoved her onto the ground, giving his teammate a hand up. Rodney looked pale, like he was going to be sick and that was all John had to see before ushering everyone back into the Jumper. John ran to the ship's consoles and closed the cargo bay door, rendered them invisible and took off.

"What just happened?!" Rodney exclaimed as he collapsed in his chair. "That woman was going to eat you Rodney" Teyla spoke sounding shaken. "So- so what you guys think? These are zombies?" John asked as he maneuvered the ship over trees. "They can't be! Zombies aren't real! They're fictional monsters". Ronan interrupted "What's a zombie Sheppard?" John spoke as he steered the ship "A zombie is a human that's dead, they come out of graves and want to eat brains-" Rodney scoffed "Oh please, that's old school zombies, you ever read the World War Z comics? Most terrifying thing you'll ever read".

John was about to snark a response but he forgot completely when he looked at what lay ahead of them, a prison, with thousands of the undead pressing onto the mesh fence. And was that people? Living, breathing, flesh and blood people trying to break into the prison?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I hope you guys enjoy this, I kept putting it off and off and off until that last review opened my eyes, saying 'I hate to say it guys, but I'm pretty sure this story is dead... it's been a year and a half since the last update, you'd think we could at least have a couple status updates here and there...' and I'm sorry I know I know. I'm going to take into account any ideas or things you guys would like to see happen okay? And please tell me if you enjoy this, because that's what lead me to delete my last few stories, I felt like no-one liked it and thought I was a crap writer, and plus it's always nice to see if people enjoy my stories. Please bug me over on Tumblr (HatefulSuperSam) which is where I always am to keep writing otherwise this story will just end up discontinued because i'm a self-criticizing lazy mess. Okay? Okay :)<strong>


	5. Four walls and a roof

**Hello again! Long time no see :) IDK after the recent episodes of TWD I just got inspired to actually make this story go somewhere. I'm sticking to the plot for now but when the two groups meet, thats when it breaks off from the show and turns into a proper story. I know I hardly update but its cuz I'm lazy and whenever I look back on this all I see are the errors and mistakes. Please bug me to continue this because I know that I'll probably tell myself I'll write then put it off for months. *sigh* Well anyway heres wonderwall I mean the next chapter. Hope you like it! ;)**

* * *

><p>Rick signalled for everyone to usher to the trees, and they all ran for cover, following his order. He stopped to survey the predicament they were in now. Walkers stood, wandering aimlessly, following any slight noise they heard. Many of them were pressed up on the mesh fence of the prison.<p>

But if they could just get to that door they had a _chance_, a chance of a home here, protected, sheltered, and secure. There were certain areas where walkers stayed more closely knit, then there were wider spaces along the front, with fewer walkers stumbling around.

He looked back, getting close to the group so they would hear but the walkers wouldn't, his voice was a mere whisper "Alright, you see that part of the fence," Rick pointed at it, they nodded "we gotta get there quickly, cut out an opening, then close it behind us" everyone looked nervous, Lori especially, Rick looked over the faces of the group – no, his family. And nodded "We can do this" he declared, and watched as the faces he had known before this, _Lori, Carl_. Faces he met when this all began, _Glenn, Daryl, Carol, T-Dog_. And the faces he had met more recently, but were family all the same _Hershel, Maggie, Beth_, light up with hope, a new life lay in wait beyond the fence and they could feel it.

Confident he had boosted their morale, he looked to Daryl, the hunter nodding back to him. They were ready. Rick motioned for them to follow him, Daryl and Glenn flanking him on either side as they soundlessly sprinted across the grass. Once they found a suitable spot Rick motioned to Carol, and she stepped forward with the plyers.

The pressure was on, a few walkers had already noticed them and were staggering in their direction, they killed ones that got too close and anxiously waited as Carol clipped away.

A small pack had noticed them, no more than 5, they took them out. Rick driving his machete into ones skull, Daryl shooting one with his crossbow, Glenn smashing ones head in. Another one, closer, Daryl stabbed it with a knife, the last one, staggering towards Glenn, an arrow sticks out of its head before it gets too close.

More have heard the commotion and are heading their way.

Clip

There's 3 coming from the back

Clip

T-dog takes one out with a knife

Clip

Daryl shoots an arrow through ones eye socket, it falls to the ground.

_Clip_

The last one is staggering straight for Maggie, she only has her gun, and guns are last resort, too much noise. Suddenly, Glenn is there, smashing its head in before it can get too close to her.

**Clip**

"Okay I think this should be big enough" Carol calls back to us, we all turn, looking at the opening she's made. It should be big enough, Rick and Daryl usher everyone through the fence, Carol goes first, then Lori, then Carl, then Beth, then Maggie, then Glenn, Hershel has some difficulty fitting under the jagged wire because of his height and back, but he gets through alright. T-dog goes under, then Rick's gesturing to Daryl who swiftly ducks under the wire, only when he's sure his family is safe does Rick duck under after them. The second he's through Carol closes the hole in the fence with some red wire, she ties some loops through the holes in the fence, straightening it out and keeping the walkers out.

Walkers are already at the other side, pressing against it, reaching for them. But it hardly registers over the relief they all feel. They all sag in happiness and liberation. They made it, they're through. Smiles are being passed around and people are hugging, some are crying. Everyone relieved to be able to relax in a structure, where they don't have to constantly check their backs. Now they had a fence keeping out the walkers and a roof over their heads.

The positive mood stayed with them as they headed into the grassy yard, everyone settling down in a circle like a pack of wolves. Some go off and find some bits and pieces lying around, a few logs and easily flammable items. They start a fire as the night settles in, darkness engulfed them and the stars became visible. The constellations and Milky Way were noticeably standing out. The view was breath-taking, if there was no outbreak, he would never had seen this so clearly. Perhaps you could still find beauty in all the chaos.

They huddled around the fire as the chilly night air set in, silently agreeing with one another that they would start clearing out and making this place their own in the morning. Tonight they could relax and all get some rest, Rick ran a hand through Carl's hair and smiled. Looking down at his son when sound made them all turn their heads, it was Beth, she was singing. Rick smiled watching as everyone was captivated by her angelic voice.

'_**Of all the money that e'er I spent **_

_**I've spent it in good company'**_

Rick looked around at his makeshift family, they had all lost, and they had all loved. This hectic desolate world had brought them together, uniting them in one goal, survival.

Carl had sat up and was watching Beth with wondrous eyes, Maggie and Hershel were smiling, proud of her, happy for once in a long time. Glenn was holding Maggies hand, taking in the singing but looking only at her. She'd be the end of that boy, Rick smiled. His eyes continued around the circle, T-Dog and Carol sat close together, each lost in their thoughts. Lori sat watching, a half smile on her face. Last time she had cracked a smile Shane was still alive, she obviously missed him the most. His eyes went all the way around, noticing Daryl sitting further away from the group, eating something from a can. His eyes softened, they wouldn't be here without him.

_**And all the harm that ever I did **_

_**Alas it was to none but me**_

Rick soaked in the lyrics, thinking back on all the 'harm' he'd ever done, Shane, Merle's hand, Randall, leading them to the CDC even though it was a long shot. Memories flashed through his head. Shane, his right hand man, his best friend, someone he thought had his back. But instead he had been blind, Shane wanted what Rick had, Lori, Carl, the leadership. He had lured him out to the woods to kill him, if Carl hadn't have been there.

His eyes flickered to his son, who was watching Beth in awe. He was grateful he had such a trustworthy son.

Merle was one of those people who said things to get a reaction out of you, and any reaction he got made him want to provoke you more. Most of the reactions he provoked were negative ones, he ran his mouth but you could see he cared about his little brother. Rick was young and new to all of this when he handcuffed him on that roof, and by the time he got back to Atlanta there was nothing but a sawed off hand.

He was sure Daryl still blamed him a little for that, Daryl was a reliable man, once loyal he stays loyal. But he held Merle on a pedestal above all else, his brother was first priority always. But when Merle wasn't there Daryl held Rick and the group first.

Randall was in the wrong place at the wrong time, just a kid. But too much of a threat to the group. He knew where the farm was, who Maggie was. And his group of over 30 had done raids and gang rapes, too risky to release where he could tell others.

'_**And all I've done for want of wit **_

_**To memory now I can't recall'**_

These lyrics didn't apply to Rick but he still soaked them in. He gazed into the flames, watching the embers dance in the air above the fire licking the logs. When was the last time he had heard music? He couldn't remember, music seemed so surreal now. No time for entertainment in this world, music was noise, noise attracts them.

'_**So fill to me the parting glass **_

_**Good night and joy be with you all'**_

The last time he had felt joy and drank alcohol was at the CDC, it was so stupid, so foolish for them to celebrate that night. Thinking they were safe, that people were working on a cure and they could be saved.

'_**Of all the comrades that e'er I had  
>They are sorry for my going away'<strong>_

The wood crackled and popped as the flames consumed it. The smell of charred wood wafted through the air as Rick silently stared ahead into the orange flames, the heat licked his face as memories replayed in his mind.

Comrades.

He used to have them, Shane was a comrade, the other officers at the station, he considered them comrades. Morgan was a comrade.

_**'And all the sweethearts that e'er I had  
>They would wish me one more day to stay'<strong>_

'_Sweethearts,_' Rick mused '_Lori and I were childhood sweethearts' _ he looked over to his wife as he thought that, were childhood sweethearts, then they argued every other day, he got shot, put in a coma, wakes up and finds her only to find out about her and Shane. He could understand, she thought he was dead. But then hiding being pregnant? Scorning him for Shane's death and not smothering Carl, treating him like a child.

That was the main difference between them, Lori still treated – hell treats Carl like a child, like he needs to be coddled and doing homework. When the boy had wanted to be treated like an adult, to wield a gun for safety of the group. If there's any time for a child to grow up it was the apocalypse, they had to miss out on games and homework and being coddled if they were to survive now. And she couldn't see that.

_**'But since it falls unto my lot  
>That I should rise and you should not'<strong>_

It's almost ironic how Rick had fallen, and then risen again, finding his family. And when he did that seemed to be when Shane fell. Rick lived to see another day while his best friends corpse rot in a field far away.

_**I'll gently rise and I'll softly call  
>Good night and joy be with you all<br>**_

At least here they had a chance to be happy, to experience joy. Beth's voice, this song, spoke of the past and the future, what this prison held in store for them.

_**A man may drink and not be drunk  
>A man may fight and not be slain<br>A man may court a pretty girl  
>And perhaps be welcomed back again<br>But since it has so ought to be  
>By a time to rise and a time to fall<br>Come fill to me the parting glass  
>Good night and joy be with you all<br>Good night and joy be with you all**_

Beth's voice faded out with the ending of the song and everyone embraced the silence that followed. Sitting in the positive atmosphere the song had provided. Some were looking at Beth and smiling, seemingly they needed that. The hope to carry on.

Eventually people started turning in, lulled to sleep by the day they'd had and security they now felt. With others to watch their backs they could rest easy, for some like Rick it would be difficult to sleep. After all the watching backs, checking every nook and cranny. Always being so taut, ready to spring at the slightest thing, cautious of anything and everything, it was hard to just drop that after it being on his shoulders so long, but in time, he would.


	6. A whole new world

**Hello again, bet you didn't expect 2 chapters in a row! Shocking I know, so unlike me, but I've had no sleep, I'm bored and why not? This story needs a move on I suppose. As always, hope you like it, reviews always help me, they motivate me to write more and give me ideas of where to take this. So anyway, hope you like, brofist :)**

* * *

><p>The Atlantis team sat in the jumper, hovering in mid-air for a while. Watching this group of people break into the prison.<p>

"What are they, nuts?" Rodney asked, gaping out the window as they cut a hole through the fence.

John sat for a while pondering what to do, these people were civilians, if he un-cloaked the jumper they'd most likely freak out. But what could they do? These were the first people who were alive as far as he knew.

"Why are they breaking in there?" Teyla questioned, leering over Johns shoulder to watch this group cut the chain link fence.

John glanced over at her "They're breaking in to it, probably the safest place to be right now don't cha think?" his gaze wandered from the Athosian woman back to the prison before them. As far as he knew there were two options, ask them what was going on with this planet or keep flying to the SGC.

'_But a trip there might be worthless if everyone inside is already dead_' he thought to himself. A slight frown on his face as he mulled over what to do.

"Okay okay, how about, we land nearby and ask them what the hell's going on around here? It would be best to know what we're getting into before we head off the Cheyenne Mountain" he questioned his teammates.

The thrum of the jumper drew his attention and as safe as he felt up here, he knew he would have to land it somewhere.

Ronan piped up from the back "I'm in" his laidback voice showing how unaffected he was by all this. Teyla looked down, pondering it over "Maybe these people could help us? We have no idea what we are getting into" ever the practical one Teyla was.

Rodney scoffed "Unlikely they would help us, they're breaking into a prison! That screams trouble, you see Rambo over there carrying a crossbow?" he glanced to John "for all we know they could be contaminated or infected, we'd be endangering everyone here and everyone on the Daedalus".

The scientist had a point but still, John's gut was telling him to trust these people. He watched as these…what did Rodney call them zombies? Pressed against the fence. '_That won't hold forever'_ he thought.

As far as he saw it these people needed his help, and he theirs. They had a ship in orbit, food, weapons, security. I'm sure they would be most safe off the planet, and in exchange they could help them check the SGC, see if there were survivors. Start finding a way to get back home instead of being stranded on his earth that wasn't theirs. Away from their family and friends back home, Elizabeth, Carson, the Athosians, and Atlantis. All back there waiting for them.

He rubbed his face with one hand, feeling his stubble rub against his hand. "We'll go down there first thing tomorrow, introduce ourselves and ask just what is going on around here" his decision set he lowered the jumper behind some trees close to the prison.

Keeping the cloak on he turned the engine off, air conditioning keeping them warm as they sat huddled in the ship. They had a good view of the prison from here and John sat with his feet up on the dash in front of him, watching them, watching the undead reaching for them. If this disease whatever it was happened on his earth, he liked to think he'd survive out there. But he had no way of knowing.

'_Hell maybe I'm on this earth somewhere'_ he mused as he bit into one of the ration bars he had in his pocket. Ronan sighed from the back, obviously frustrated and bored at sitting still. The big man didn't like to sit and wait, he was more of a 'do now ask questions later' kinda guy.

Teyla seemed content just sitting and watching as John did, probably taking in the scenery of Earth, she'd only been there a couple times.

Rodney was sitting tinkering on his tablet as he usually did, no doubt he missed coffee. John smirked at that, _yeah coffee and the mess hall_.

They all sat bored and tired, still a little stressed over the limited time they had to get back home, as night slowly descended over them. The small camp fire inside the prison the only light, well, that and the moon.

It was eerie watching these _people _if he could still call them that, still pressing into the fence, unrelenting. It gave him goosebumps, imagining trying to sleep while people groaned and pushed into the mesh, did they ever stop? Didn't they get tired?

John rubbed his face and looked over to Rodney, who to his surprise was fast asleep. He felt a smile tug at his lips as he watched his friend dead to the world. His smile vanished, wrong choice of words.

He'd had a rather stressful day though, almost being eaten by a woman, he had every right to be tired.

He looked to the back with tired eyes, not too shocked to see the other two awake, staring out at the prison as he had been. Ronan looked at him before nodding, reassuring him. Teyla however decided it was time for some answers.

Her voice was a hush, trying not to wake the sleeping scientist "So what is different to this Earth? Are there no zombies there?" her eyebrows quirked, confusion on her face. Ronan was watching him too, wanting answers.

John glanced outside before looking back to his teammates "No, zombies are fictional creatures. They're in comic books and movies, they're not real," his eyes drifted down as he thought back to earlier, that woman lunging for Rodney. "But I guess they exist on this Earth," he decided to give some detail to his otherworld friends "they're dead but come back to life, if they bite you then you become a zombie, you die and come back." Ronan and Teyla looked confused "they're mindless, driven by instinct, all they want is food, and some people think they crave brains."

There was a brief pause, before Teyla questioned "But they are not real?" John struggled to explain, how do you explain that zombies were fictional beings to people from other worlds. They hardly understood their Earth, they were going to have a hard time differentiating between this Earth and the one back home.

"Well they're fictional back home, but here not so much. We don't have zombies back home, in this universe obviously they're real" he struggled to clarify and sighed before spinning back to face the front.

"Right, so do we kill 'em?" Ronan questioned, John chewed on the skin of his bottom lip, wondering himself. "Yeah I guess, I mean they're zombies, they're gonna try and eat you, you kill 'em before they kill you" silence filled the jumper again, but there was no tension in it.

"We should get some rest, it's gonna be a big day tomorrow" John supposed. A silent agreement hung in the air as they all tried to get some rest.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a faraway Pegasus galaxy<p>

"We've had no contact with the Daedalus for 48 hours, do you think something's went wrong?" Elizabeth asked through the radio of the Stargate. Carson and Major Lorne stood nearby, equally concerned for their people.

"No, you know Sheppard, they probably just forgot to radio in, you know how they are" Jack O'Neill's voice sounded through the radio, he was showing on the screen they were huddled around. Chuck on the controls. General O'Neill stood with his arms crossed, looking back at them from the SGC, his greying hair and uniform showing he was in command.

Elizabeth nodded, still uneasy, she just had to wait, they'd come home eventually. Her eyes bored into Jack's as she spoke "Okay general, but if they aren't back within 24 hours I hope you'll spare a ship for us to look for them, the Apollo perhaps? The planet they went to's Stargate doesn't connect"

Jack nodded over the video stream, "Colonel Ellis would be glad to be back in the Pegasus galaxy I'm sure" Elizabeth smiled, Jack always did have a sense of humour, a sassy, snarky, sarcastic was of speaking. It reminded her of when she had replaced General Hammond and how she had to work with him.

"Thank you General" she nodded, breathing out a sigh of relief. Her eyes still full of concern for her people.

He nodded "Take care, O'Neill out" the stream cut off and the wormhole shut down. She turned and saw the same looks on her colleague's faces.

She touched Carson's arm reassuringly "We'll get them home" she nodded, hoping they were alright.


End file.
